


Pink Ribbon

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Family of Ribbons [3]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: To finish off a series I started with a grown-up Lucy and Val.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dracula/Original Character(s)
Series: Family of Ribbons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pink Ribbon

Val stood on the roof of the castle and looked down at the cars or people walking towards the castle. He didn’t turn and looked at the person who walked up beside him. “She is coming isn’t she this time?”

Vlad chuckled softly at his son. “Lucifer said he and his wife are coming with Lucy this year.” He said simply. “She is legal now son.”

Val couldn’t help the wicked grin on his lips as he spotted Lucy Morningstar in the back of her parent’s car. “Good.”

Vlad mentally shook his head. “Remember son it’s her choice and if she says no and gets her daddy into her fight. Then your on your own as I told your mother this since you first met her as a baby.”

Val looked at his father. “Chicken.”

Vlad growled at his son. “If it was the other way around and she is he and you’re thee she, I would protect you as I do for your little sisters.”

“Don’t mess with daddy Dracula,” Val said with a chuckle as he looked at his dad. “You have scared many males since.”

Dracula chuckled softly. “Good.”

Down below Lucy sat in the back of the car as her dad kept on driving. She couldn’t help the shudder that ran down her spine as she got closer to the castle. “Daddy are you sure its safe with my powers to come here?”

Lucifer smiled softly. “You know your powers don’t work on our old friend Dracula. He visited us two years ago if you recall. Besides, he said he assigned you a bodyguard who your powers won’t affect either.

Lucy leaned towards her father. “Please tell me it isn’t Val he gives me the creeps.”

Chloe turned in her seat and looked at her daughter. “Why is that princess?”

Lucy looked at her mother. “He always looks like he wants to eat me alive like he’s the big bad wolf instead of a vampire.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “I have seen that look and besides I have told him to keep his hands to himself until you are of legal age. Or I would rip him limb for limb. But if you don’t like him in that way then no one is going to force you into anything.”

Lucy leaned in and kissed him on his cheek and her mother’s cheek as well too. “I love you both.”

It wasn’t long until Lucifer, Chloe, and Lucy walked into the party and smiled as they hugged Victoria. “How are you feeling?” Lucifer asked as he pointed to Victoria’s stomach.

Victoria laughed softly. “Fine Lucifer. Besides who knew my husband would enjoy having children around.”

Chloe laughed softly. “Sounds like Lucifer before he finally met Lucy. He was scared of my oldest Trixie. Though he still has his moments until he knows what child, is hugging him.”

Victoria looked at Lucy. “How are you, little one?”

Lucy smiled brightly. “Alright, I still have people stalking me when I go out alone.”

Victoria smiled softly at her. “Well my little boy Val I’m sure will be a very good bodyguard to you.”

“Mother I haven’t been a little boy in a very long time.” Came a voice from behind Lucy.

Lucy turned and blinked a couple of times as she found Val standing behind her with his father. “Val?”

Val couldn’t help the slow grin that appeared on his lips as his fangs showed briefly. “Hello princess.”

Lucy looked back at her dad annoyed before she spotted someone. “If you will all excuse me.” She said softly before she moved past them as she went to join some of her friends.

Val sighed. “Well, this is going well.” He muttered as he walked after her.

Chloe snickered softly once Val walked off. “This will be fun to watch from the sidelines.”

Victoria laughed softly. “True and who will break first.”

Lucifer looked at Dracula confused. “Do you get what our woman are saying?”

Dracula shook his head slightly. “No.”

Victoria and Chloe looked at their husbands. “Our children are just like how you two were when you fell in love with us. This is the punishment from it all.” The girls walked off together giggling at their men.

Lucifer growled as he walked off to get a drink.

Dracula tilted his head slightly before he shook it and walked off to join Lucifer for that drink.

Three hours later Val picked up Lucy and walked off growling darkly at the werewolf who was getting a little to friendly to her and a few other vampires male and female as well for the same reason.

Lucy smacked his shoulders hard. “Put me down Val.”

Val ignored her as he kept on walking until he walked into a room and closed the door behind him. He locked the door with one hand before he sat down in a chair and placed her in his lap. “You almost agreed to be that prick’s bitch.” He said with a growl as he stared into her face in the dark.

Lucy snorted slightly. “So?” She pushed herself out of his lap. “He’s kind and I’m going.” She said simply as she turned and headed towards the door.

Val was already up and pressed her into the door with his body. “You are not going to go back there to him.” He said with his fangs down as he turned the light on.

Lucy turned and glared up at him she wasn’t scared of his vampire's face with his fangs out. “You're not the boss of me, your not my husband, your not my boyfriend, you're not even my friend your nothing to me Val but an annoying bodyguard so let me leave or else.”

Val saw red at her words before he punched the wall next to her head. “I know what you are to me, princess. Now I have to wait for you to see for yourself you're my mate.” He said simply as he stepped back as he stared coldly down at her.

Lucy looked at him funny before she turned and unlocked the door and walked out the door and headed back to the party.

Lucifer looked at Malcolm as his daughter came back to dance one of the werewolf prince’s. “Your son’s know I will not allow any harm on my daughter right?”

Malcolm looked at his friend. “Yes, I told them if they harm a hair on her head or force her. Not only would you harm them so would I.”

Lucifer smirked softly as Val came back looking slightly pissed. “Good doggy.”

Malcolm looked annoyed at Lucifer for those words. “Woof.” He muttered.

Lucy danced away all night even as she felt eyes on her the whole time. She had glanced over once and seen Val watching her the whole time. Even as she walked over to her father, mother, and other friends of the family as well too. “Daddy?”

Lucifer looked at his daughter. “Now?”

Lucy nodded her head giving her father his matching smirk right back at him. “Punishment before college after all.”

Lucifer chuckled as he walked Lucy to the piano and helped her up on the stage. He walked over and sat down at the piano as he was joined there by his beloved Chloe.

Lucy looked at everyone smiling as she caught Val’s eyes as she spoke the crowd. “Before coming here tonight I got accepted into Yale and will be going there shortly after we return home. So this is a song I am about to sing that daddy is going to play is for my future boyfriend when I get out of college. The song is called Power by the group Little Mix.” She said smiling before she started to sing. “Hold up, no you didn't bow, bow  
I ain't the chick to walk behind you around town  
Just cause you're packin', packin', whoop, down south  
That don't mean I'm ever gonna take it laying down, baby  
Oh I'm a machine when I do it  
I'll be catching fire, gasoline when I do it  
Just cause you're packin', packin', whoop, down south  
That don't mean I'm ever gonna take it laying down  
Baby, you're the man  
But I got the, I got the, I got the power  
You make rain  
But I'll make it, I'll make it, I'll make it shower  
You should know, I'm the one who's in control  
I'll let you come take the wheel, long as you don't forget  
Who got the power?  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
Hold up!  
My turn  
I make this look easy  
Tick tick boom like gasoline-y  
Yeah they call me Lamborghini  
Cause I know just what I'm worth  
Z-z-zero to hundred  
B-b-body make' em stutter  
Start my engine, push the button  
Cause I'm gon' be coming first  
Yeah, I'm a machine when I do it  
I'll be catching fire, gasoline when I do it  
Just cause you're packin', packin', whoop, down south  
That don't mean I'm ever gonna take it laying down  
Baby, you're the man  
But I got the, I got the, I got the power  
You make rain  
But I'll make it, I'll make it, I'll make it shower  
You should know, I'm the one who's in control  
I'll let you come take the wheel, long as you don't forget  
Who got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the  
Who got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the  
Who got the power  
Don't be fooled, I got you wrapped up  
In the arms of an animal  
Got you thinking that I'm all innocent  
But wait 'till I get you home  
If you don't baby you should know  
I'm the one who's in control  
Motorbike, motorbike, motorbike, motorbike  
Bike, bike, bike, bike  
Bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, whoop  
You're the man  
But I got the, I got the, I got the power  
You make rain  
But I'll make it, I'll make it, I'll make it shower  
You should know, I'm the one who's in control (I'm in control now)  
I'll let you come take the wheel, long as you don't forget (long as you don't forget)  
You're the man  
But I got the, I got the, I got the power  
You make rain (you make rain)  
But I'll make it, I'll make it, I'll make it shower  
You should know, I'm the one who's in control  
I'll let you come take the wheel, long as you don't forget (long as you don't forget)  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
Cause I got, I got, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
I got the, I got the power  
Baby don't forget I got the power  
The power  
Motorbike, motorbike, motorbike, motorbike  
Bike, bike, bike, bike  
Bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, whoop.” Lucy bowed before she winked at Val before she handed over the mike and with the help of her dad got down from the stage as she got hugged by a lot of people.

Val sat there stunned.

Victoria sat down beside her son. “Say it.”

“She knew?” Val said looking at his mother.

“She found out when she was fifteen after she was here last.” Victoria padded her son on his head. “When she comes back when she’s twenty-two or twenty-three if she does then when you finally get her in your bed then you can punish her for that if you want too.”

Val smirked softly before he walked up to her and took Lucy’s hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. “He will never let you go princess.” He winked at her before he leaned in and whispered into her ear hotly. “See you soon my bride until we meet again my hand will just have to do.” He kissed her cheek. “Good night princess.” He said with a chuckle as he turned and walked away with a wicked grin on his face.

In the back of the car, Lucy was trying to will the blush away as she tried to nap.

Seven years later Val just stood there watching another year of family visitors to the castle. Just like before he spotted Lucifer and Chloe Morningstar but with three little kids in the back seat. He turned and looked in the face of his father. “I can’t keep doing this father.”

Dracula patted him on his shoulder. “Go take a nice long walk in the garden before you join us at the party.”

Val nodded as he walked away from his father.

Dracula quietly chuckled as he headed down to greet his wife, other children, and his friends.

Val quietly headed out to the garden and quietly walked to the center and sat down on the bench. He looked up skywards as his eyes closed. He jumped when he felt someone touch his cheek. “Go find someone else to bother.” He said annoyed.

“What if I want to bother you?” The voice said as their hand ran down the side of his cheek and further along.

“Well, I’m not in the mood for it,” Val said annoyed.

The voice ran a finger along the zipper of his pants. “I can make you in the mood for it.”

“Don’t,” Val said sharply.

The person started to unzip his pants.

Val brushed their hand away from his pants. “Not yours.”

The voice giggled as they used both hands and finished undoing his pants.

Val sat up and opened his eyes as he stared at the rare beauty before him. “Lucy?”

Lucy bent her head and kissed him softly on his lips. “Hello, my naughty bodyguard.” She said as she knelt between his legs as she pulled his cock out of his pants and slowly stroked it.

Val moaned. “You don’t have too.”

Lucy smiled softly at him. “I do have to make things up to you.” She said as she bent her head and slowly licked his cock.

Val sat there watching her. “I rather cum inside you marking you as my mate.”

Lucy pulled back and smiled. “I do have to make it up to you.” She said as she stood up.

Val stood up and pulled her up against him. “What took you so long to return to me?”

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. “I had to help grandpa out with a project and he answered my question for me.” She leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. “Catch me if you can.” She said giggling as she stepped back before she turned and took a couple of steps before she turned and looked back at him. “Come and catch me if you can.” She said with a grin before she turned and ran full speed towards the castle.

Val growled as he tucked himself into his pants and stormed into the house after her for his hunt.

Lucifer stood with his wife as he saw his daughter run down the hall shortly followed by Val. He shook his head slightly. “Every year those two since she mated with him.”

Chloe smiled softly. “You were like them after Lucy was born and as I recall before to my perverted husband.”

“I still love to hunt my wife you can’t blame a man or a king for that my love.” He bent his head and kissed her cheek. “But four kids I say that part is done I rather keep hunting you until the end of time Chloe,” Lucifer said with a wicked grin.

Chloe had this knowing look as she looked at her husband. “We shall talk about it later.” She said as she bent down at fixed their younger daughter's dress.”

Lucifer bent down and fixed his son’s suit and tickled his side.

All three kids looked at their father. “Daddy loves us?”

Lucifer knelt to there level. “Always my little antichrists. Just like I still love your big sister’s.”

“Why doesn’t grandpa come and see us?” They said cutely.

Lucifer smiled softly. “Because dad is always with us.” He pointed skywards. “God aka your grandfather is always around even if you can’t see him or feel him all the time. But all four of my children are a blessing I never knew I wanted or needed. Just like your beloved mother as well too. And do you think the king of hell would give that up hmm?”

All three shook their heads. “No daddy.”

Chloe smiled. “Right now run along, little ones, and meet new people.” She said as they turned and ran off. She stood up and kissed Lucifer on his cheek. “Soon it will be grandpa Lucifer and grandpa Dracula.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Us hot sexy men are no grandpa’s.” He said turning to talk to an old friend.

Chloe had a knowing look she shared with Victoria who came up to join in on the talk.

Elsewhere Lucy giggled as she knew her beloved was growling as he stalked after her. She ducked around a corner and walked into a hardly used room and smiled softly as she stood there seeing all the baby clothes and toys in there.

Val quietly walked up behind her and moved her hair to the side as he ran his fangs along her neck before he gently bit down and drew in her blood into him. He felt strange as he pulled back and licked the wound closed. “What is with your blood its different than normal?”

Lucy turned and smiled brightly at him. “I’m pregnant.” She saw that wide-eyed look as she saw him notice the room they were standing in. “You going to be a dad.”

Val took a step back before the only words that left his mouth before he crashed to the ground was. “Oh?”

Lucy stood there looking down at her husband and shook her head slightly. “My father took it better when I told him or when mom told him she was pregnant again.” She shook her head as she knelt beside him and placed his head into her lap. “Poor little vampire prince is going to be a dad. And here I was just going to drag him to my bed for the night.” She sighed softly as she sat there knowing someone would come along soon and carry him to their bed.

Elsewhere Dracula looked up skywards and chuckled softly. “Val’s fainted.”

Victoria looked at her husband. “What makes you say that husband?”

Dracula chuckled. “If you recall I did the same when you told me you were pregnant with Val.”

Victoria smiled softly. “True. But you did take it well once you stopped saying I cheated on you. And held him in your arms for the first time too.”

“I’m never going to be forgiven for that am I?” Dracula asked his wife.

“What do you think?” Victoria said simply.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I say no. But I took it well when Chloe told me she was pregnant with Lucy and then again about the triplets.”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. “Yes, you fainted on the bed thankfully.”

Everyone chuckled.

“Grandpa Dracula and Grandpa Lucifer now,” Victoria said simply. “You poor old men.”

Chloe nodded her head.

“OLD MEN!” The men said at the same time as they turned and looked at their wives. “We will show you.” They said before they picked their wives up and walked off with them in two different ways. Where they showed them how not old men they are.

THE END!


End file.
